Love Shock
by Park Shita
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka setelah sebuah hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol delapan tahun lalu malah membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Dan parahnya ia mulai menyukai namja yang pernah ia permalukan dan ia hina itu. Chanbaek story.


Tittle : Love Shock

M.C : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Tentukan sendiri # warning : yaoi

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Chanyeol punya Baekhyun, Baekhyun punya Chanyeol dan mereka punya Tuhan dan juga author # plakk hehehe. Don't be silent readers, gomawo!

::Happy reading::

LOVE SHOCK

Nampak seorang namja culun bertubuh kecil dan berkaca mata tebal dengan senyuman yang manis, sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah kotak , ia terus menundukan kepalanya sambil sesekali melihat objek di depannya dengan gugup.

"Chanyeol sshi?" panggilnya pelan, membuat namja bertubuh tinggi dengan mata yang besar menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Mwoya?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku..aku menyukaimu." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Bwahahahaahaaa..." tawa Chanyeol meledak memenuhi seisi kelas.

"Kalian dengar? Kalian dengar yang ia katakan? Ia menyukaiku? Hahahahaha... dasar namja aneh." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Baekwoon.. eh ani... Baek?Baek? aissh entahlah siapa namamu. Aku ini normal, seandainya aku gay pun aku tak mungkin akan menyukaimu, lihat saja dirimu sangat culun dengan kaca mata setebal itu, rambut yang mengkilat entah berapa botol gell rambut yang kau pakai." Caci Chanyeol.

"Kau.. kau tega sekali Chanyeol sshi. Aku..aku hikss.. hikss.." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan namja kejam itu.

5 tahun kemudian...

" Chanyeol, bagaimana kau mau menerima tawaran ini?"

"Uumm.. molla, aku masih bimbang." Sahut Chanyeol sambil meminum soft drink di tangannya

"Aissh apa yang membuatmu bimbang hah? kesempatan sudah di depan mata, walaupun kau tak semuda yang dulu, tapi tubuhmu masih terlihat perfect. Gajinya lumayan, kau hanya tingga berdiri di depan mereka."

"Ne.. arraseo, tapi berdiri berjam-jam kan sangat melelahkan."

"Lama kelamaan kau juga akan terbiasa ayolah!" ucap teman sejawat Chanyeol.

"Ne.. ne.. aku mau."

"Huwaaa... kau memang bisa diandalkan."

"Ahh... sudahlah! Kapan aku mulai bekerja, cepat katakan!"

"Nanti sore, nanti sore kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja. Nanti aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu."

..

..

Chanyeol berdiri di sebuah studio lukis, ia mencocokan alamat yang ia bawa.

"Aku rasa, memang benar ini tempatnya." Gumamnya pelan.

Braak..

"Jongseonghamnida.. jeongsonghamnida.." ucap Chanyeol saat tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ne.." ucap orang itu, yang segera pergi terburu-buru, tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, dan menarik nafas panjang saat mencium aroma parfum orang tadi yang terbawa angin.

" Baunya sangat enak, aku yakin dia adalah orang kaya." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengetuk salah satu ruangan di studio, dan disambut hangat oleh seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan.

"Annyeong haseyo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Annyeong haseyo, apakah anda model yang dikirim itu?"

"Ne.."

"Ooh..masuklah, mereka sudah menunggu." Ucap Namja itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol masuk, dan melihat sekitar 10 orang sedang duduk di depan papan kanvas mereka, bersiaga untuk melukis dirinya. Setelah Chanyeol berganti pakaian, ia berdiri di depan sebuah stand yang memang di sediakan untuknya. Chanyeol berdiri hanya dengan sebuah kain yang menutupi bagian pinggang kebawahnya, dan para pelukis itu segera melukis dirinya.

1 jam..

2 jam..

Akhirnya, salah satu pelukis selesai, dan namja yang membukakan pintu tadi yang sepertinya adalah instruktur mereka segera menghampiri dan melihat hasil karya anak didiknya. Satu per satu pelukis itu pergi, dan kini hanya tinggal 1 orang saja. Chanyeol nampak kesal karena sepertinya tubuhnya sudah mulai pegal.

"Byun sshi? Apakah anda telah selesai?" tanya instruktur itu.

"Ani.. tinggal sedikit lagi Sehun songsaengnim." Sahut namja yang wajahnya sama sekali tak dilihat oleh Chanyeol karena tertutup papan kanvas.

"Haacchi.." namja bermarga Byun itu tiba-tiba saja bersin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Byun sshi?"

"Ne.. aku hanya sedikit flu." Sahutnya dan Sehun segera menghampirinya, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Chanyeol untuk melakukan sedikit peregangan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai, setelah mengenakan pakiannya kembali dan berpamitan Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan bertujuan untuk menuju tempat spa untuk memijat ototnya yang pegal.

"Hei.." teriak seseorang dari belakang dan langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa anda memanggikku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne.. ini untukmu." Sahut namja bermasker itu.

"Kau kan yang di studio tadi?"

"Ne.. itu aku. Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Chanyeol menatap segelas kopi hangat di tangannya yang baru saja diberikan oleh namja itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera meminumnya.

Hari ini hari kedua Chanyeol menjadi model, dan seperti biasa namja bermasker itu akan selesai paling terakhir. Dan setelahnya akan memberikan Chanyeol kopi hangat begitu seterusnya sampai 5 hari berikutnya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari keenam, dimana Chanyeol berdiri dengan gaya yang berbeda namun ia hanya berdua saja dengan namja bemasker itu, karena namja bermarga Byun itu ingin mendapatkan waktu tambahan setelah membayar Chanyeol dengan sejumlah uang.

Saat si pemilik lukisan pergi ke toilet dengan iseng Chanyeol berjalan ke lukisan namja itu dengan tujuan untuk melihat hasil karya namja itu.

"Huwaa.. daebak, ia melukisku dengan sangat pandai, bahkan aku terlihat lebih tampan di dalam lukisan ini." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa? Chanyeol sshi?" tanya Byun tiba-tiba.

"Hah? mianhe.. aku.. aku.. sedang.. umm.. aku hanya melihat hasil karyamu." Sahut Chanyeol gugup.

"Ani. Kau tak boleh melihatnya sebelum lukisan itu selesai."

"Mianhe.. mianhe.. aku hanya penasaran." 

"Ne Tak apa-apa... ayo kita pulang!"

"Eih, tapi lukisanmu kan belum selesai." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung.

"Biarlah, aku sudah kehilangan mood-ku."Ucap namja bermarga Byun itu sambil merapikan alat-alatnya.

"Apa gara-gara aku?"

"Ani.. lupakanlah!"

"Byun sshi, mari aku antar pulang." Ucap Chanyeol.

..

..

Mereka berjalan berdua di tengah malamnya kota Seoul.

"Uumm... sejak kapan kau suka melukis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sejak aku memiliki cinta pertamaku."sahutnya dingin.

"Jinja? Kapan itu?"

"8 tahun yang lalu saat aku duduk di bangku SMA."

" Dia pasti senang memiliki penggemar sepertimu. Kenapa kau tak menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menolakku."

"Menolakmu? Kau namja yang baik kenapa dia menolakmu?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau aku itu culun dan kurang menarik."

"Jinja? Apa matanya telah rabun? Pakaianmu terlihat sangat stylist, dan wajahmu juga tampan."

"Ne.. aku juga tak tahu. Tapi penampilanku dulu sangatlah berbeda."

"Jinja? Tapi aku rasa kau tetap tampan, yoeja bodoh mana yang menolakmu?"

"Yoeja? Cih.. hehehehe.. dia bukan seorang yoeja, dia itu namja."

"Mwo? namja? jadi kau.."

"Ne.. kenapa? Apa kau tak suka mendengarnya park Chanyeol?"

"Hah? Aku.. aku.." Chanyeol nampak gelagapan.

"Kau ternyata sudah pikun ya? Secepat itu kau melupakan teman lama." Ucap Byun.

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Kau lupa denganku?" ucap Byun sambil melepaskan maskernya, memakai kaca mata, dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Baek..baek? Baekhyun?"seru Chanyeol.

"Ne..ini aku, apa kau lupa hah?"

"Aku..aku..mianhe yang waktu itu, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Saat kelulusan aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, namun kau sudah tak ada disekolah jadi aku batal melakukannya."

"Ne.. ne.. aku tahu. Sudahlah aku sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan di hari itu."

"Jinja? Kau memang baik mianhae."

Kini hari ke-7 Chanyeol menjadi model, namun hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda matanya tak lepas melirik Baekhyun yang asyik melukis dirinya, entah karena apa dia sendiri juga tak tahu. Entah hal apa yang membuat ia melihat Baekhyun sangat cantik hari ini, hari biasa juga Baekhyun terlihat cantik, namun hari ini jauh lebih cantik. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berubah kesal saat Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan nampak sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan mereka sempat tertawa-tawa.

..

..

Pekerjaan Chanyeol telah selesai, ia berencana untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah percakapan dari namja yang ia kenal suaranya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama Baekhyun sshi." Ucap Sehun.

"Hah? jinja? Hahahahaha..."

"Aku serius, aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Seketika tawa Baekhyun terhenti.

" Aku juga menyukaimu Sehun hyung, kau guru yang baik."

"Ani.. bukan menyukai seperti itu, tapi menyukaimu lebih dari perasaan suka biasa."

Baekhyun nampak terdiam, ia tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"Eih? Tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Apa kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ne. Aku memang menyukai orang lain?"

"Nugu?"

"Mianhae aku tak bisa mengatakannya, aku pergi dulu annyeong haseyo." Ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol diam-diam mengikuti Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya langkah Baekhyun terhenti, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mencari tiang listrik terdekat untuk bersembunyi,dan seharusnya dia sadar itu percuma.

"Keluarlah Chanyeol sshi!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, dengan pasrah Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana..bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku mengikutimu?"

"Dari aroma parfummu."

"Jinja? Apa bisa tercium sejauh itu?"

"Ne.. sejak SMA aroma parfum mu sama."

"Huwaaa.. kau bahkan mengetahuinya."

"Tentu ... apa kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Sehun hyung tadi?"

"Ne.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Lalu apa respon mu?"

"Hah? responku? Aniya, tak ada."

"Tidakkah kau iilfeel denganku ? kau kan namja normal."

"hAh? itu.. itu.. mollayo."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku.. aku.. huuh.. sangat sulit mengucapkannya."

"Mwo?"

"Aku.. aku menyukaimu Baekhyun."

"Hahaahahaha... lucu sekali, apa kau mempermainkanku? Atau kau sedang meniru Sehun hyung?"

"Ani.. aniya..aku memang menyukaimu, walaupun tak pernah terpikir akan menyatakan perasaan pada seorang namja."

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku rasa kau perlu memikirkannya lagi. Aku tak ingin membuatmu salah jalan, pikirkan baik-baik!" ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi.

"Tapi Baekhyun?" ucapan Chanyeol tak membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Mungkin dia benar, aku harus memikirkannya dulu." Gumam Chanyeol lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi, ia bergidik ngeri lalu berbalik badan dan pulang.

"YAAAkkkk! Aku rasanya hampir gila." Teriak Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku ini kan namja? tapi kenapa bisa menyukai namja juga? Aiissshh... kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Byun Baekhyun enyahlah dari pikiranku!" ucapnya lagi frustasi sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya.

..

..

Hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengintai Baekhyun dari kejauhan, ia menunggu Baekhyun di depan gedung studio lukis tempat ia pernah menjadi model paruh waktu beberapa hari yang tak lama kemudian seorang namja berparas cantik keluar dari studio, Chanyeol hendak menyebrang untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan langsung merangkul Baekhyun, tak ada penolakan dari Baekhyun , dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit geram. Mereka berjalan berdua, dan sesekali Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengikuti mereka berdua.

Sehun dan Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah restourant dan makan disana, dan tak lama kemudian mereka keluar, tapi mereka berpisah. Kini Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah? Sudah lama kita tak betemu bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan senang.

"Aku rasa keadaanku buruk, dan kini lebih memburuk."

"Jinja? Waeyo apa kau_"

Greeep..

Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat membuat namja mungil itu tenggelam dalam pelukan namja tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Baekhyun? Kenapa?"

"Mwoya? apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau.. kau menyuruhku untuk berpikir, tapi kau malah berpacaran dengan Sehun sshi."

"Aku? Berpacaran? Dengan Sehun hyung? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Tadi aku melihatmu berjalan berdua dan makan malam dengannya, kalian berpacaran kan? Kau jahat Baekhyun, kau tak adil, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Siapa yang jahat Chanyeol-ah? Bukankah kau yang telah menolak perasaanku?"

"Tapi itu kan dulu, bukankah kau bilang kau sudah memaafkanku? Apa kau berbohong?"

"Ani.. aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, tapi kau yang mengungkit-ungkitnya. Kau harus tahu aku tak berpacaran dengan Sehun, karena aku tak menyukainya."

"Lalu kau menyukai siapa? Aku ingat, bukankah waktu itu kau pernah mengatakan pada Sehun sshi kalau kau menyukai seseorang."

"Ne.. kau benar."

"Siapa dia Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, sudahlah aku pergi dulu ini sudah malam."

"Chakkaman!" ucap Chanyeol sambil merapatkan Baekhyun ke tembok.

"Chan.. Chanyeol-ah.. apa..apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila?"

"Ne.. aku sudah gila, aku gila karenamu kau tahu?"

"Aku.. aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu menyimpang sepertiku Chanyeol sshi."

"Terlambat, aku memang sudah menyimpang kini. Aku sudah tak normal lagi, aku sudah gila, aku sudah tak waras lagi.." cerca Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya, aku menyukai diriku yang gila, yang tak waras dan tak normal menyukainya, aku menyukai diriku yang menyukaimu Baekhyun, terimalah perasaanku!" ucap Chanyeol.

"hikss.. hikss.. hikss.. mianhaeyo Chanyeol-ah."

"Uljjima! Uljjima Baekhyunie." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, dan kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun perlahan, dengan lembut walau ciuman mereka nampak basah karena diiringi air mata Baekhyun yang tetap turun. Chanyeol memegang tengkuk Baekhyun, dan berulang kali menciumi bibirnya hingga bibir itu nampak sedikit memerah. Membiarkan sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya bertarung, walau sudah pasti pemenangnya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuni, apa kau mau menerimaku?"

"Ne... aku mau.."

"Bisa kau katakan siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Pabbo!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja itu kau Chanyeol sshi, mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang tak kusukai menciumku, tentu saja aku mau kau cium karena aku menyukaimu. Saranghae.."

"Ne..nado sarang Baekhyuni.."

Chuu..

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut dan cepat, dan setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Meghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing dan merasakan kehangatan diantara mereka berdua yang kini sedang dilanda rasa cinta.

THE END

Hehehe..

Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih karena readers udah mau baca ff yang gaje ini.

Mohon review-nya


End file.
